Two Dragons Destiny
by The Trusted One
Summary: after the grand magic games a man walks into fairy tail and know jellal questions start popping up about who that man is what is instore for the guild this time find out. rated m for future lemons and explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters except for the oc's

chapter 1 An unlikely encounter

it was a peaceful day in magnolia as the sun was out and shining over in the forest where two of fairy tails strongest team was sparring .  
come on natsu how else are you ever gonna beat me if all you do is not pay attention to your surroundings . said erza as she ducked from a flaming kick that was heading to her head.  
i don't need to pay attention to my surroundings when your right in front of me said Natsu swing both his fists tword Erza's gut,who blocked the first punched and countered the other with a kick.  
looks like ill have to teach you to know your surroundings then, Erza changed into her sea empresses armor and looked at nastu then she waved her spear and sent a wave at natsu.  
what nastu didn't know was that Erza led him twords a lake where there was water as. ''shoot'' as Natsu cursed himself he was hit by a wave of water that sent him flaying in a tree. not again Dammit why does this always happen!  
because you always head into a fight without knowing your surroundings come on get and let's go for round two. Erza then smiled and offered her hand to natsu who greatly accepted it. as he got up natsu replied with biggest grin on his. Alright now I'm all fired up.  
erza just looked at natsu and thought he will surpass me,gildarts,laxus and master someday. then Erza changed into her flame empress armor and pointed at Natsu.  
alright nastu come get some. but before the could start the fight they heard a sudden boom come from the guild. what was that! i don't know but let's go check it out Natsu and Erza started running to the guild but then they stopped and saw a man who was 6'2 hand the body shape of an athlete but no one could see his face as it was covered by the hood he was wearing and in front of him was ultear. after the grand magic games ultear,meredy, and jellal come visit fairy tail from time to time. but today was not the right day for them to visit.  
YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! screamed ultear as she shouted to the unknown man. Please get out of the way ultear and let me see jellal.  
im right here what do you want with me. asked jellal in a threatening manner. while trying to realize who this man really is.  
You know way jellal it has been over 7 years the time has come the man said with a hint of sadness in his voice that was quickly caught by Erza.  
then jellal's eyes widen at which he knew who this man was. he started to remember the deal he made and how long he had before he was to be weekend to the deal.  
I'm ready. said jellal with no regrets, it was fun while it lasted. as jellal started to laugh the guild and Master Makarov wondered what deal did jellal make.  
Please step forward my friend. everyone's eyes were wide open as they heard the man call jellal his friend. as jellal stepped forward he saw Erza and Natsu and smiled at them,then the mysterious man held his hand at jellal's face when and seal appeared in jellal's face.  
AHHHHHHHHHH! as jellal started to scream everyone just stood there shock not moving an inch. after two minutes passed jellal fell to his knees gasping for air.  
Why you son of a bitch! said Natsu as he lunged at the mysterious men landing a hit on his face sending him back into a wall. when the man got up his hood was ripped up and his face was shown he was slightly tan with black hair a face that women loved and men would be jealous and had eyes that were black that if you were to look into them it feel like you were in space.  
I'll let that slide one time and for you ultear it was nice seeing you again the man said with a frown. as he walked twords jellal he whispered only the dragonslayers could hear and jellal.  
you need to tell Natsu and the others who his parents are and what are deal was about jellal please don't make me have to tell them especially if ultears hear.  
the makarov rose his brow as he faintly heard the whisper to jellal put what he questioned was why this man was not showing any signs of magical energy. before he could ask the man what his name was ultear shouted and answered it for him.  
GET THE FUCK OUT JOE BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU BASTERED! as she stared at the man named Joe she saw that his frown got worse. but before he left he said his last words before leaving.  
goodbye for now sister ill see you later oh and Erza and Natsu it was nice to meet the two that saved my best friends life and gray... UL was the bravest woman i know. with that he left the guild but what shocked Erza was the man joe voiced started to crack at the stance he said and she saw a tear run down his face. but then everyone turned to jellal and without a beat Erza walked up to jellal and said with a threatening manner.  
what deal did you make with that man 7 years ago jellal and tell the truth. but before he could say a word he was punched by Natsu. everyone stared in shock as Natsu lost his patience and grabbed jellal by the collar and lifted him up.  
you bastered you knew who my parents were and you didn't tell me give me a reason not to beat the shit out of you. as Natsu said this everyone's spine even Erza's started to form a chill.  
fine I'll tell you everything you need to know put my I rest first I don't have the strength to tell it today. as jellal said this he was handed to ultear. and said what am I supposed to do. with a hint of confusion on her face.  
take him to the infirmary so Wendy can heal him faster and well talk more in the tomorrow. as Natsu said this he decided to go home with happy following and a worried Makarov.  
as Makarov sat at the bar in deep thought he realized what was going to happen the boy was going to know the truth. I guess this secret has been kept for to long now has it now Master said Makarov as he patted and old book with a golden fairy tail emblem on it.

hey guys this is may first fan-fiction I'm not really sure how to do this be gentle at first if there's anything i can improve on let me know and peace out and goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2 Remembering the past

Befor we began this i want to say thanks to treeofsakuras for the advice ill try my best i do not own fairy tail or any of he characters used just the oc's

chapter 2 Remembering the past

it was another morning in magnolia as all the wizards for fairy tail came to the guild to hear how jellal knew the man known as joe who attacked the guild and drained jella's powers. as everyone started to get seated jellal started to walk down the steps with ultear and meredy. as jellal was about to speak Natsu busted through the doors a started to yell.

Alright you have ten seconds to tell me who my parents are before i beat you yo a pulp!. As everyone looked at Natsu they couldnt see his eyes due to his bangs covering them. then everyone turned to jellal when they heard him cough a bit.

Fine natsu ill tell you but your master also has to tell you. As jellal pointed to makarov, makarov decided to chug the rest of his beer and take his place next to jellal. before jellal could speak makarov asked natsu one question before they begin.

Natsu before we tell you who your parents are will you be able to handle the responsibilities that will come with it my boy. said makarov with a serious tone in his voice.

i went years without knowing who my parents are then igneel left me ive been alone for to long please gramps just tell me who my parents ill carry any burden they might have just please... TELL ME WHO THEY ARE. as nastu said this he fell to his knees as tears started to run down his face. the first person to react to this was Mira who went to comfort the dragon slayer. after a while Natsu stopped crying and thanked Mira for comforting him.

Alright jellal tell the boy who his parents are. then Makarov handed a journal to jellal who proceeded to walk up to natsu and handed him the journal.

Natsu your mother was Mavis vermilion. at this remark everyone in the guild stopped at stared even gageel stopped and began to choke on the mental he was eating. the guild was quiet until Gray spoke up.

So let me get this straight Flame head is the son of the first guild master if im right?. as gray said this he raised his brow in a confused way.

yes that is right jellal said without any hesitation. as he said this the guild went into an uproar now they know that Natsu is the first master's son they wanted to party except they were stopped by natsu.

everyone stop! as he said this everyone stopped in their tracks and looked back at natsu as he asked jellal the question that would change his life.

who was my father? as nastu turned his face upwards to jellal's face. jellal could see that tears were now on the corners of his eyes and as jellal started to speak he's smiling face went to a frown.

though your mother has a past that shall never be forgotten your father holds a burden that will follow you the rest of your life even with your kids. Your father is known as zeref the dark mage. as jellal said Zeref's name everyone looked at natsu for his reaction and was surprised to see him smiling even jellal was confused.

well that's fine by me at least i know who my parents are now Nastu stated as he got up from the floor. and wiped his tears of his face and put on his signature grin. but then made a confused face.

wait i thought Zeref was ultears father as nastu said this all eyes were on ultear.

well my father well i should say our father had three women he fell in love with but the last one he was with was your mom. see we have the same father but not the same mother.

then nastu began to rub his chin and then had fire in his eyes and turned to gray a socked him right in his face. as this happened gray was sent flying crashing into several tables and landed into the bar.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! gray yelled as he jumped out from the debris of the bar

That's for calling me flame head you stripper. as nastu said this gray looked down and realized he didn't have a single piece of clothing on except for his boxers.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! as gray searched for his cloths nastu turned back around and asked ultear a question she was hoping he would not ask.

wait if there were three woman then who's my other sibling. at this question everyone turned to ultear as she began to speak.

well natsu you meet him yesterday when he came and drained jellals powers. as ultear said this Natsu was shocked but wanted to know more of his new brother.

please ultear tell me more about him. said natsu with a puppy eyes that no one could resist.

okay i will see our brother has the worst burden of us all for his mother was carrie the death witch. as ultear said this levy's eyes shot open and she began to speak.

you mean carrie the woman who was responsible for countless legal guilds being destroyed and the start of many wars but i thought she was just a folks tail.

No carrie is real but now she's no longer with us thanks to Zeref. everyone stopped and was confused on what she said.

what did Zeref do to stop carrie Erza asked. as she made herself known to the guild to ask such a bold question.

he had to kill her in order for here to stop her darkness from creating more havoc. but that's when i was born me and Joe are two years apart he spent nine years with me and my mother thats why he knew ul because she taught him ice make ultear said this gray was surprised.

that that's why the man knew who ul was and that's why he felt as if the mans aura seemed familiar thought gray

but when i was eight he left me and my mother just like that bastered of a father did said ultear clenching her fist in anger. as she remembers that day perfectly.

Flashback

**hey brother do you think fathers ever going to come back** said an eight year old ultear. who was looking at here brother Joe who was bandaged up from practicing with ul that morning.  
**I don't know ultear but when i do see him again it wont be a happy reunion I know that for sure**. as Joe said this he clenched his fist and had a grin that could match natsu's.

**ultear listen if i ever leave i want you to tell ul that its my destiny alright she'll understand**. but as he said this ultear jumped and hugged joe and started crying.

**no big brother don't leave father left don't leave me and mom all alone pleas big brother**. as ultear said this she felt a watery substance on her head and when she looked up it was Joe crying. she has never seen her brother cry over anything until now she realized she was the first person to make him cry ever.

**I'm sorry ultear i wanna stay with you and mom till the end but just remember we'll meet again just please don't hate me when we do alright** thought joe as he hugged ultear back and pushed her a bit away from his chest and put on another smile. which ultear copied then she started to ask one more question at that time.  
did you and mom practice again.

**yep and this time i won**. as Joe said this ul cam over the hill and yelled for the two sitting there talking.

**come on you two its time for dinner were having beef stew tonight**. said ul with the biggest smile on her face as the two started running to see who would get to sit by her first. after dinner ul said she was going out and would be right back and told joe to tuck ultear in.

**be back soon don't stay up.** and with that said ul slammed the door shut and joe began to walk ultear back to her room and proceeded to tuck her in but before joe could leave ultear grabbed his wrist.

**hey brother could you tell me a poem about the dark and the light please**! as ulter said this joe looked at her puppy eyes and couldn't resist.

fine ill tell you but just one ok. as he said this ultears faced brighten up with joy and then snuggled under her sheets as joe sat beside her and told her the poem.

**as i sit right her and rest i can only pray for the best**

**for when night shall fall the darkness shall call**  
**but if you can see some light then you'll hear a fight**  
** for when the darkness starts to fold the light will lift the deathly cold **  
**as for when the darkness flies then the light will surely raise**

as joe finished the poem he looked over at his sleeping sister. with tears about to fall down his face as he said his last words to his sister before he got up and left in the night.

**we will meet again ultear just please dont hate me**. and with that joe ran into the night leaving behide he's family that he loved.  
flashback ended

as ultear finished the story she felt some one hugging her as she looked at the person hunging he she saw pink hair and relized it was natsu. everyone was taken aback at what just happened except for team natsu and jellal.

listen everything is ok he had his reasons didnt he and if he didnt care then why would he tell you that he'll be leaving. know that he probably never wanted to hurt you or your mom not once so he left to protect you from what he has to do. as natsu tried to look up he was grabbed in a tighter hug by ultear this time as she started crying. natsu decided to hug her back tighter as well.  
as ultear finished crying she whispered to natsu the words he never heard before but was pleased by it.

thank you... brother. as ultear said this natsu replied with the biggest grin on his face

no problem sis. but then Erza inturpted the family moment by asking another question twords jellal.

jellal when did you meet joe Erza said with a demanding voice that mad everyone quiver in their shoes.

well when i was arrested I was only to receive one visitor who wanted to see me put he was the only one and I couldn't think of who this man was then it hit my like a sack of bricks. I knew him from the tower of haven. as jellal said that team natsu all gritted their teeth at that sentence.

but when I was under control I did nothing to him they took him showed him to me and we just talked for a year about stuff but what i found mysterious was I could never sense his magical energy on him he always kept it secret from me then again who would blame him i was looking for a sacrifice and he knew that.

you mean you told that man everything you wouldn't even tell me that much jellal how could you trust him that much. as erza said this jellal looked at her with a serious face.

I have no clue why I told him everything he was like the best friend I never had he just brought the best out of me to mention it when he was with me the tower was more plesent the rules were less strict and the people were happy but then he told me he would be back to see me again but only behide bars. but i asked him one question before he left i asked why I couldn't see his magical energy. he then told me that though I may be his best friend only though's he think's is worthy enough shall feel it and with that he left.

but what about at the prison. natsu asked before anyone could say anything. as he said this jellal looked at natsu and began to tell the story.

Flashback

as jellal sits in his dark cell thinking of the sins he's done he starts to hear footsteps and looks out of the bars and see's a man who sits next to the doors and without a heart beat speaks with the most uncaring voice as if they were in a restaurant celebrating a birthday.

**what's up you meteor eating piece of shit**. the man said with his face hidden under a hood.

**who are you and what do you want**. the room then was deathly quiet. **you better tell me right no... **but jellalwas cut of as the man began to speak.

**it's a real shame that you dont even remember your own dame best friend you dick**. then the man proceeded to take of his hood and show jellal his face.

**Joe holy shit i cant believe its you how did you know i was here where have you been**. as jellal said this Joe looked at the man and started to laugh for jellal looked like he just won a million jewels. but then he's face turned serious and jellal began to become serious to.

**you know why jellal I told you at the tower that next time we meet i will see you behide bars.** and with that jellal started to remember what he said to him at the tower.

**alright now that we meet what do you want to talk about**. said jellal as he crossed both his arms in front of his chest. as Joe also did the same but with a grin on his face.

**well my friend soon someone will break you out of jail don't ask who because i wont tell there will be two of them they are both women so don't do anything you'll regret pervert.**at the statement jellal almost fell over with disbelief.

**in what hell do you have the right to call me a pervert you ice eeating pice of shit.** as jellal said this joe began to laugh.

**hahahahahaah woah calm down their killer do you want me to go get a couple of women so you can deflower them hahahahahah. anyways back to the manner at hand when these women break you out tell the oldest one that its my destiny also give me your hand.** as jellal put his hand out in front of joe. joe then grabbed it and a seal appeared and as the seal became smaller around jellal he could feel his body burning .

**AHHHHHHH!**. after the process was over jellal was panting heavy with pain sering through his body. what was that for. he asked between pants.

**when you get out of this prison you magic will not be as strong for you have no way to train the magic you have yet but in seven to eight years you will find a way and ill be back to take the magic back understood. also now that i think about it i wonder if that red-head made it back to magnolia who its been years since i remember that.**as jellal heard this his eyes widen.

**wait this red-head did she have an eyepatch and was her hair short and did she have a tough attitude.** at that questioned joe smiled.

**ah yes that's it now I remember erza scarlet yep she asked me where fairy tail was at so i showed her then left. then she said she promise to find me one day and beat me. ah good times then that's when i meet you and found out where she came from when you were taken over. well to let you know she did make to the guild and she's become a very strong wizard. **at that statement jellal saw that Joe smiled a smile that he never saw before.

**I see she made it then that's good. but anyways im off and ill see you from seven to eight years. **  
**so your still wearing that glove i see did you control it.** said jellal as his face formed a frown.

**no I haven't but i will try to find out how to control this. over excess of magic has it's con's you know** said joe with a sigh he got up and turned around.

as joe started walking away from the cell jellal started to wonder why joe was smiling when he heard erza made it to fairy tail but then he dismissed it and went to sleep.

flashback end

so he was the kid that helped me find my way here I would say that that's the first time I've seen his face though? erza stated remembering how they meet.

well is that all jellal or is their more asked gray with half his cloths off as juvia just stared at him not warning him of his cloths being taken.

no im afraid that's all i know if you want to know more he'll find you trust me. as jellal said that he got up and walked out of the guild.

alright you brats its time to call it quits for tonight everyone report home and be safe.

hey gray you wanna walk me home asked Lucy who was skipping twords gray.

yeah sure why not. as gray said this Lucy turned around and asked juvia if she wanted to come join them and in a heart beat juvia was already at grays side.

well i can see juvia wants to go hey natsu what are you doing. Lucy then turned around to see mirajane with him.

Mira said she'll take me home today so don't worry Luigi. as natsu gave Lucy his signature grin.

MY NAME IS LUCY YOU DICK! Lucy the slapped natsu across the head and left with juvia and gray.

jezz whats her problem can't she take a joke. said natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

not really you know how Lucy can be natsu said Mira as she giggled a bit.

yeah i guess you right. hey erza you wanna walk home with us.

erza then proceeded to turn around and looked at the two with a smirk

no go on I don't want to ruin your lovers walk home. erza then smiled. Lately erza has been busting everyone's balls on their life and especially Mira because she knows that Mira has a crush on natsu.

w..what! they both said in unison. waving their hands in front of them trying to explain what was happening.

you two are too easy ill see you guys tomorrow. and with that she waved of and they went their separate ways.

Somewhere in magnolia forest

this glove when can i ever take it of i hate it. i'm sorry father I haven't controlled it yet. joe then laid his head back as he remembered why he had to wear the glove.

Flashback  
**AHHHH dad it hurts please make it stop!** as joe yelled in pain that could be heard all through town zeref started to tell everyone to run away and dont come back before the magic in his son's hand expands and releases its death magic.

**nooo... ul take ultear and go.** as he scremed to ul she took ultear and ran but then he looked at joe and pulled out a glove and put it over his son's hand and whispered to him his final words before he left.

**listen my son i can no longer stay with you for i am not doing well the darkness is taking me over and I don't want you to suffer the same fate i have to so please when you feel your magic taking over you must leave ultear and ul understand. we will also meet again but as enemies not family and you must beat me with your brother to make sure the safety of the world. goodbye my son.**

when zeref finished his sentence he shed a tear and turned around from joe passed out then a wave of black death magic was sent out and destroyed all the buildings and life around it with them except for joe who laid there unconscious and waiting to be picked up by ul.

flash back-end

joe's eye's then shot open don't worry dad ill find you and when we fight ill make sure the light will rise as the darkness flies away I promise. said joe as he stared at his glove as a tear rolled down his face.

that's it for chapter 2 i tried my best on this one with the advice given if i followed through let me know also i have school so updates may not be so frequent so please be patient and that's all for tonight peace out and good night.


	3. Chapter 3 catching up

i do not own fairy tail or any of he charcters used just the oc's

chapter 3 catching up

''well look who it is.'' Erza stated as she walked out of the forest lining.  
as joe heard this he looked up from his sleep to see a woman walking twords as it got closer he could see she had red hair.

''ahhh well is it not the famous Erza scarlet Titania queen of fairytail possibly the stongest wizard in the guild'' as joe said this a smile grew on Erza's face as well as joe's knot knowing she was smiling.

''then what does that make you.'' ''are you a wanderer our are you here to harm my guild''. said Erza with a threatning way that would scare most men.

'' well im a surprised you don't remember me I am...''before joe could finish his sentence Erza cut him off.

'' i know who your are joe i was just using it as if I didnt know you'' and with that said Erza showed a small smile the caught Joe's eye's.

'' well i havent seen you smile like that since the day we first meet.''  
'' is that so well im sorry you don't get to see it often but you did leave me so it's your fault.'' as Erza chuckled a bit joe looked confused.

''well i have been here long enough ill see you again Erza i made a promise to someone that i visit them when i cam back so bye.'' as joe said this Erza coughed to get his attention.

'' speaking of promises if i do recall i made a promise to you that when we meet again i would beat you isn't that right joe.'' Erza then got into a battle stance.

'' Your right Erza so come at me with all your might''. as joe got into a battle stance.  
''Requip'' Erza then reequipped two swords in both her hands as she ran and joe swinging the right one high and the left one low in one swift move.  
''ICE MAKE SHIELD'' joe then put his hands together and then started to spread them apart for a huge ice wall appeared right in front of him and stop Erza's swords right in their path.

''so ultear wasn't lying when she said he use's ice make magic looks like im going to have to use my Ice empresses Armour on him.'' Erza thought as she put her plan in motion.

''Requip'' After the glow of Erza's magic she was wearing a full body armor that was bright blue and had icicle shapes on the cuffs of the suit and she had earrings that were the shape of icebergs and her hair was being tied up in a bun. joe then looked at Erza with wide eyes then whistled.

'' well i see your Armour is a little flashy aint it''. Joe said with a grin on his face

'' no it's not it's the way i bought it's not flashy at all is it''. as Erza whispered the last part to herself with a blush before looking back at joe.

''ICE SLASH BARGE'' Erza then began to slash her sword sending out waves of ice twords joe.

joe then began to dodge each slash as if he has dodge them a million times as he did this he grew nearer to Erza.

''ICE DRAGON ...'' Erza then realized what joe was he wasn't just an ice mage he was a dragon slayer to.

''ROAR!'' the a hurl of ice was shot twords Erza who barley dodged the attack to look back and see a quarter of the forest gone but before Erza could react she was met with a fist to the gut.

''ughhh'' as Erza began to spit out syliva she stagered and looked up at joe who was smiling.

''What are you smiling about.'' as Erza said this joe looked at her with a lagh this time which pissed her off for the last time.

''That's it im going to beat your ass REQUIP!'' Erza the changed into her Flame empresses Armour and pointed her sword at joe who began to gulp.  
joe started to look at Erza's armour only to gulp but not that he was afraid but because how much cleavage was being shown in her new Armour that he's looking at and how his mind was not in the fight at that moment as he thought how hot she looked in it and how he could just grab her pony tails and...

''Hello are you here or are you looking at my body with that perverted mind of your's''. Erza screamed at got the attention of joe. as joe then looked up at her with a grin.

''well to answer your first question yes and to answer your second i was but just thinking how adorable you look in that armour your wearing''. as joe sated this Erza began to grow a blush the could rival her hair as she just stared at joe.

w...wha...what! were in a middle of a fight and your complementing me on how i look.'' she then stared at joe with a blank expression on her face

''why wouldnt I complement the most beautiful woman i ever seen.'' at this statement Erza's blush got even worse and she couldn't take it anymore she had to do something to get herself out of this mess.

''sh... shu... shut up.'' Erza then began to swing her sword at joe who the ducked underneath it only to be met with a fist to the jaw that sent him flying at a tree leaving an imprint of himself on it.

''uhh that hurt a lot looks like I underestimated you Erza.'' as joe said this he got up only to be meet with a fire ball that bursted into flames with him in it.

''uhhhh that's freaking hot'' as joe said this he put his hands together and started to spread his hands away and froze the fire around him.  
''can i speak for about two second's before you hi...'' before he could finish his sentence Erza's swrod swung for joe's head as he ducked and started to jump back.

''ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ERZA''. then joe looked at Erza and realized she was still blushing he had no idea that he made her blush that bad.

''no im just traying to cut that useless limp you call a head of yours now shut up.'' Erza then lunged at joe only to be caught by a punch in the gut.  
''ICE DRAGON FANG!'' joe then threw his elbow down on the back of Erza who plunged to the ground face first.  
''ICE DRAGON FROZEN FIST!'' joe then threw his fist down only to be countered by Erza who kicked him in the stomach and made him spit some blood out and sent him flying to a lake. joe then proceeded to crash right next to a lake as he slowly got up tried to decide a plan to beat Erza.

''DAMMIT! that kick actually hurt there's a lake perfect know i got the best plan ICE MAKE FLOOR!'' as joe yelled this the lake turned to ice except for a quarter of it as he left it open on purpose.

Erza then walked through the woods to see joe waiting for her and turned to her sea empresses Armour and charged joe.  
joe then moved his hand holding out two fingers and swiped to the right which shot a long line of ice in front of erza who dodged to the right in shock.

'' Oh to let you know ul did not teach me that i learned it by instincts I can control anything wiht ice with just my fingers.'' as joe then grinned on how he was able to control his ice.

''So your pretty just much like jura and his earth magic right.'' Joe then began to sulk as Erza said the word's he always never wanted to hear.

''Yeah pretty much let's go with that'' joe then sighed and flicked both his hands and made 30 pliers of ice shoot out in front of him but as this was transpiring Erza took some water from the open part of the lake and sent it twords the ice pillars.  
then joe grew a wide smile as he started to run at the water that was being shot at the pillars nd jumped and put his hands on it and froze the water and freezing it with Erza's spear still attached to it.

'' what the how did you do th...'' before Erza could finish with her sentence joe froze half her body up to her head .  
'' well well well look's like you still haven't beat me yet so ill see you later''. with that joe started to walk away as Erza was screaming at him to let her go. then joe grew a smirk on his face and walked over to Erza.

''THATS RIGHT YOU BETTER LET M...'' before she could finish her sentence joe kissed her on her cheek which froze her as she began to grow a blush the was redder then her own hair.

''I'll see you later Erza.'' and with that joe walked of with a now blushed Erza who was halfway unthawed in confusion of what just happened.

At natsu house

the sun cam through the windows hitting the fire eater's face and causing him to awaken a bit and rub his eye's.

'' ahh what time is it who cares ill go into the guild late today.'' natsu then turned around and huged his pillow tight to his chest.  
put then he found something oddly funny about his pillow it seemed it had white hair and had boobs. wait white hair BOOBS!  
natsu then looked at his pillow as it was Mira naked next to him snuggling with him at this sight natsu literally jumped out of his bed and face plated on the floor. only to Awaken mira.

''well good morning there Natsu you want some breakfest.'' Mira then gave Natsu her signatuer smile and got out of bed to tell Natsu what happened last night because of the face he was making.

on top of an icy mountain of mount hakobea

A dragon sits on looking down to the ground sniffing the air for a scent that was familiar.

''so he has come back to magnolia I wonder what igneel would say if he was here probably something honorable and tell me not to interfere. i only hope he can contain that magic of his before it becomes the death of all of us.''  
as the dragon sighed he left and flew away from mount hakobea to continue his journey.

Back in the forest

joe was walking when he stopped and sniffed the air and turned around to see the moutains in a view one would describe as being beautiful.  
'' So you were here after all i will find you again and fight you to show you i can protect you this time'' joe then looked down at his gloved hand and squeezed it as hard as he can. ''I promise you frostwing i will beat my father even if it kills me''.

i would like to say thanks to ValinNight for the advice and the Next chapters a lemon so be ready it'll be my first so don't expect to much from me with that the chapter ends please let me know how I did i know its a little short but ill try to make it longer peace and good night.


	4. Chapter 4 4 a blissful night and a job

i do not own fairy tail or any of he charcters used just the oc's

chapter 4 a blissful night and a new job

it was another morning in magnolia as we left off with Natsu waking up to find a naked Mira beside him in his bed.

'' M.. Mi.. Mira what happened last night and why are you naked''

as natsu said this Mira got off the bed and the blankets dropped and reveled her magnificent breasts as natsu looked up he could fell his cheeks burning and his nose starting to bleed.

'' well im surprised you don't remember Natsu I mean it was the best night I ever had'' said Mira giving natsu a warm smile.

'' well i can you at lest tell me how we ended up sleeping with each other''.

''My pleasure '' as Mira said this she gave a wink to Natsu which made his stomach ache but in a good way.  
Flash back  
'' so Natsu know that you know ultear is your sister what are you going to do '' asked Mira as they walked to Natsu's house

'' well I don't know really I mean it's awesome but im really intrigued in that man Joe''. as natsu said this Mira looked at him confused and raised her brow before asking him why.

'' why are you intrigued by him Natsu is it because he's your brother''  
as Mira said this she looked at Natsu grining and said something that surprised her at.

'' no im happy he's my brother but it's the way he smell's and the magic energy he gave off''.

then suddenly Natsu was tugged back an was confused when he turned around and saw Mira with a serious face.

''Natsu jellal said only people he think's is worthy is able to sense his magic power''

as Mira said this Natsu gave a grin and a laugh and grabbed her by the shoulder's and shocked Mira and gave her a blush at the way he was holding her.

'' Mira I wasn't the only one who could sense his power's Erza and Gagell could sense it to''.

at this answer Mira froze and thought that it was the reason Erza was not saying anything when joe and ultear were talking.

'' so how did his power feel and what did he smell like.'' as Mira ask this Natsu grinned and turned around to her

''well i only felt a bit of his power but it was intense like gildarts and gramps even greater than Lauxs''.

at this Mirajane was suprised that joe's magic was so powerful that it matched Master and gild arts and even more than Laxus. Mira then turned her head back to Natsu who answered her second question.

'' the way he smelled was weird he smelled of rose's'' at this remark to say Mira is confused was a understatement she couldn't believe a guy who is as strong as the master and gildarts smell's like rose's but before Mira could ask another question Natsu finished his answer.

'' but behide that sweet smell of rose's was the smell of blood that came from humans and the felling he gave off with the little of power felt like I was dying i mean it was so overwhelming that it could wipe out fioro if he wanted to''.

at this statement Mira got scared and was now thinking what would happen if Joe was to attack the guild would they be able to stop him. then she unknowingly squeezed Natsu's arm in between her breasts .

Natsu then looked at his arm in Mira's breasts and had a blush so red it could beat Erza's hair.

'' wow i never thought Mira could be so sexy i wonder if she likes anyone in the guild wait stop it now you have been friends since you were little stop it''. Natsu thought.

as Natsu battled himself in his head Mira was looking at him and began to giggle and realized that they were at Natsu's house.

''Well were here want to come in for a while Mira Happy will be spending the night at Lucy's today''.

when Mira heard this she stared at Natsu and wondered why Happy would be at Lucy's then Mira started to picture things her and Natsu could do as she was lost in thought Natsu started to shake her to get her to answer after she awoke from the thought she gave him a smile and answered.

'' uhh y... yes sure'' she then let go of Natsu's arm and headed inside right behide him.

'' hey Mira do you want something to drink or eat''. Mira then looked at Natsu's house as she looked around she realized it was not as messy as she thought it was.

'' hey Mira go ahead and take a seat ill be over in a second alright''. Mira then turned around and gave Natsu a smile that seemed to make his cheeks burn red.

'' sure''. as Mira turned around she sat down on the couch and thought i was comfortable and how the spring's would last if natsu took her and started to..

''wait stop doing that for god's sake this is Natsu im talking about curse you Erza and your book''. '' but then again he's so innocent i just want to take him down and grope his... Stop it!'' Mira then began a fight with herself as Natsu neared her.

''Hey Mira are you alright you look like something is wrong''.

''what the hell why not ask him now before it's to late before Lucy grab's him''. Mira then raised her head to look at Natsu in his green orbs.

''H.. he.. hey Natsu do you like anyone in the guild''. as Mira said this she began to grow a deep red blush.

'' well now that you mentioned it i do like gray'' Natsu then gave a smile to Mira but then he raised his brow as he saw Mira faceplamed herself.

''No Natsu i meant like like someone'' as Mira said this Natsu proceeded to rub his chin trying to act intelligent but then shocked Mira at what he told her.

'' well out of everyone you and Erza are two i hold most dear to but between you and Erza I say I like you more than Erza''.

as Natsu said this he turned his head around only shocked as his lips were met by Mira's. at first Natsu didn't know what to do but then decided to grab Mira by the waist.

which then caused Mira to give out a moan while in the middle of the kiss which then Natsu decided to go for it and pushed his tongue passed Mira's mouth and explore her.

at first Mira was shocked and tried to push natsu off but slowly she lost herself in it and decided to fight Natsu back with her own tongue.

as the lip lock battled continued Mira decided to run her hands all over natsu starting from his shoulder's to his stomach where she felt his abs and then went to his member and rubbed it slightly to where natsu let out a groan which Mira took advantage of and decided to explore his mouth this time.

as Mira explored natsu mouth he decided to make his hands wonder as well and rub her from her thighs to her ass as he gave it a small squeeze which made Mira gasp at the sudden move.

''n... Natsu'' said Mira as she broke their lip lock so she could catch her breath.

'' not so fun when it happens to you now is it''.

Natsu then picked up Mira while holding her with one arm as he engaged back into their make out out session as his other hand guided him back to his bed where he placed Mira and then started to place small kisses on Mira's neck and down her collar-bone then groped both of Mira's breasts as he went back up to kiss her.

Natsu then proceeded to take Mira's shirt off and continued to grope her breasts as Mira began to fall to Natsu's touch as she felt like she was melting by his touch. Mira the took of her bra which Natsu then stared and her amazing breasts and couldn't believe how big Mira's breasts were he then felt his nose bleed just a bit. Mira then began to feel self consiuncs about her breasts.

''w.. what's wrong with them are they not normal or something''. Mira then tried to cover her breast until natsu grabbed her hand and stopped her she then looked into his green orbs as they looked at each other as if it was years that they haven't seen each other.

''no their beautiful Mira just like you''. as natsu said this he gave Mira his signature grin and deepened his kiss this time but more passionate this time which Mira then fell again into his ways as natsu then kissed down her neck the kissed her right breast. which caused Mira to gasp in ecstasy. he then latched his mouth on Mira's right breast while he groped the left and rotated it to give Mira more pleasure as he fondled her.

Natsu continued to repeat this action until he latched of Mira's's right breast which caused a sigh of disappointment from Mira but shocked when natsu latched to her left breast and then groped and rotated her right breast he continued this action for a bit longer until he smelt something sweet and so he latched off Mira's left breast and headed where Mira's panties were at he then poked his finger at it which caused Mira to gasp in bliss.

''N...Na...Natsu''. as Natsu heard this he grow a grin on his face and continued to rub mira with his middle finger and his index finger gently up and down her panties line. He then leaned his head in as he started to lick her panties which made Mira lose herself in the pure ecstasy he was giving her and couldn't take being tortured longer as the demon part of herself was about to come out.

N..Nat... Natsu stop... teasing already an... and remove it al.. all ready'' Mira said in a more threatening tone then a sweet and gentle one. he then flicked his fingers and then burned Mira's underwear that dissapered. before Mira could yell at natsu for ruining her favorite underwear but wa stopped when Natsu began to lick her outer lines of her sex she then grabbed his pink rose hair as she made his tongue go in further. he then began to quickly shot his tongue in and out of Mira's sex. which caused her to lose herself in the ecstasy being given.

'' ye...yes.. Natsu oh my god don't stop... please don't stop''. said Mira as she tried to breathe in between her sentence. she then started to fall her body rise as she could tell the she was almost at her limit. Natsu the began to grope both of Mira's breasts and squeezed them which almost shot Mira off into an orgasm. Natsu continued to rub Mira's breast's while eating her out she then arched her back in pleasure as she was about to come.

'' N.. Na.. Natsu im about to cum'' as mira said this Natsu then began to flick his tongue over her clit and sucked on in it, but what sent mira over the edge was he natsu gave it a little love bit hat made Mira cum right on Natsu's face.

''NATSUUUUU!'' mira screamed to the heavens as if they could hear her she then fell back down on her back as she stared at Natsu who was wiping her jucies of his face as he looked at mira to question what it was but before she could tell him Natsu decided to taste it.

'' i wonder what it taste like might as well as find out'' Natsu then put his fingers that had Mira's jucies on it and thought that mira tasted like sweet honey. Mira looks at him with a blank expression as she waited to see what he say's.

''Mira you taste amazing'' Mira then blushed at the comment he gave her as she got up and pushed him on his back. she then gave him a smirk and a little famous giggle that she gives and leaned down to natsu ears while pressing on his chest and whispered to him.

'' alright natsu you made me feel good how about I make you feel good this time''. Natsu then gulped as he watched Mira take his pants off and crawled to where his member was bulging out as Mira the looked up at him and smiled.

''well looks like someone wants to see me don't they'' Mira said in a sultry voice which made Natsu even harder at the comment. Mira then pulled his boxer's down and was almost hit by it and couldn't believe that Natsu was this big she thought that her book's really don't even mention these things being this big. Mira then grabbed a hold of Natsu's member and began to slowly rub it up and down which caused Natsu to groan.

''Ahhhh mira it fells sooo good''. mira then licked the top of Natsu's member as she continued to rub it she then slowly parted her lips and envolped his member in her mouth. she then began to bob her head up and down slowly which caused another groan from Natsu who was almost losing himself in the excstasy and began to growl

''uhhh her mouth is so warm it fells soo good''. Natsu thought as he was about to reach his limit. Mira was happy with herself as she was in control at the moment,But then it changed when natsu grabbed her by the hair and began to mover her head up and down his member. Mira couldn't do anything because she started to like being controlled by Natsu. he then quickened the pace of his member as it was now hitting the back of Mira's throat.

''Mira im about to cum''. Natsu then leaned his member all they way back into Mira's throat where he released his cum as Mira tried to swallow all of it but could only swallow a bit as some dropped in her boobs. she then began to like it of her by pushing her breasts to her mouth. at watching this Natsu got hard again which surprised Mira.

'' well looks like someone hasn't had enough should I let him have his way''. Mira couldnt belive what she was saying those book's Erza gave her really have gotten to her head. Natsu then grabbed Mira and picked her up and aligned his member with her sex. he then looked at Mira before he entered her. she then gave him the nod to do so as he then slowly entered Mira. Mira couldn't belive that she could fit Natsu in her as they sat there for a while as Mira got used to his size.

''Alright Natsu when you reach a barrier just burst through it ok''. as Mira told Natsu this she received a wink. when Natsu felt the barrier he looked at Mira to tell her to get ready. she gave a nod and natsu then thrusted upwards breaking the barrier. Mira then gritted her teeth in pain as she bit on Natsu's neck to relive the pain. only to cause Natsu some pain at the little love bite. they stayed at the same position for a while in silence. till Natsu broke it.

'' alright Mira im going to start moving alright''. all he got was a nod as he started to thrust slowly which for Mira went from pain to pleasure slowly as she began to drown in ecstasy again and couldn't take it any longer.

'' ohh Natsu go faster please go faster''. Natsu then began to pick up the pace as he could go deeper in Mira. at this speed Mira continued to yell in loud moans that could match a dragon's roar. she then grabbed Natsu's back and made scratch's from his shoulder's to his lower back.

'' ahhh Natsu faster faster Fuck me FUCK ME HARD NATSU MAKE ME CUM'' Natsu could not believe what he was hearing from Mira he never heard her talk like this but it only made him want more as he grew a smile and leaned into Mira's ear and whispered to her.  
''Im sorry what was that im kind of hard of hearing you want to repeat that''. Natsu then lened back and looked at mira's face who was red as Erza's hair at what she was about to tell Natsu but she couldn't help but want what she nedded.

'' I SAID FUCK ME FUCK ME TILL I CANT WALK AND FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM AND MAKE ME CUM WITH YOU''. satisfied with what he heard he grabbed both of Mira's legs and put them on his shoulder's and made himself be able to get deeper in Mira. he then slammed more forcefully into Mira while keeping the same pace as well.

''OH YES NATSU IM GOING TO COM''. as natsu heard this he could also fell himself ready too give as he then started to quickly and rapidly pound into Mira and right before he came his dick grazed Mira's clit which made her cum a which tighten her walls and squeezed Natsu's member and made him release as well.

''NATSUUUU!''.

''MIRAAAAA!''.

flashback end

at the end of the story as natsu was sitting there with blood running down his nose as he couldn't belive what they did last night. let alone it be with Mira. Mira then finished getting changed and woke Natsu out of his day-dream from last night.

'' hey Natsu let's go Master told me that he has an important announcement to make at the guild he say's he needs you gray and Erza to be there and were ten minutes late now let's go'' Mira said this with a threatening voice which caused natsu to hurry and get dressed as quick as possible and they headed out the door.

At the guild

Natsu and mira just arrived at the guild when they were shocked to see Erza just get to the guild talking to herself which made Natsu confused and Mira interested on what the scarlet mage was having trouble with.

''I mean what man just does that and leave's you in the middle of the woods especially after he did that he should have at least explained himself''.

''is that so Erza so tell me who was this man and what did he do to you that he should have explained it to you''. as Erza heard a voice she jumped up and was scared as she yelped natsu and mira both looked at her questioningly as the both thought.''did she just yelp''. they both then shrugged it off giving their attention back to Erza.

''n...nothing why would i let any man do anything to me anyway's lets just go in the guild ok''.  
Natsu and Mira both nodded to erza but before they could open the door they could hear laughter from inside. when they walked inside they saw everyone around a table looking down and making bet's as they could hear a familler voice in the crowd.

''WOULD YOU JUST SLAM ELFMANS AR DOWN ALREADY SO I CAN WIN I GOT A MILLENNIUM QUEST AFTER THIS! yep it was Gildarts alright but what they noticed was cana passed out with over 80 barrels next to her. but then Erza heard a voice that she remembered very well.

'' Come on Gildarts l like to toy with ny opponent before I embarrass them''.

''toying with your opponent is not MANLY!''. Elfman screamed to the man sitting across from him.  
the man decided to end it by slamming Elfman's fist to the ground and breaking the table in the process. everyone then shouted in disbelief as Elfman was the best arm wrestler in Fairytail and cana was the best drinker only to be beaten.

''That's it my boy make me richer there you go my brats Joe has beaten all of your challenge's he is undefeated''. at this statement all joe could do is grin and give a little laugh.

''well it was noth...''. but before he could finish his sentence he was sent flying by a metal gloved fist into a wall that left an imprint of himself on it. he then open his eyes only to be met with a sword pointed at his throught.

''E..ERZA! its fancy meeting you here huh''. he then gave off a chuckle that made Erza even more mad.  
'' you dare speak to me like nothing happen I mean you left me there in the middle of the woods by myself when i was defenseless and then you went ahead and did that to me with out any explanation aT ALL, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDEN'T KILL YOU''. Mira then grew a smirk as she heard what Erza said.

'' oh so did the mighty Titania get conquered by Joe''. when Erza heard this she dropped her sword and started to wave her hands in front of herself to deny the comment.

grey then walked in just to see Joe get punched by Erza but then saw Natsu had a bite mark on his neck. then went to ask natsu why he had a bite mark on his neck till elfman interrupted him.

''Hey Mira-nee where were you last night you never cam home last night''. at this statement Gray looked at Natsu and Mira since he remembered seeing them leave together last night. gray then decided to ask his question again but this time out loud for everyone to hear.

'' so natsu where did you get that bite mark at'' when gray asked this both Natsu and Mira jumped at the question. but Natsu somehow came up with a perfect excuse.

''me and happy got into a fight and he bite me'.. gray tried to remember if happy was with them when they walked home but decided that he didn't walk with them as he could not remember. to say Mira is surprised would be an understatement she was impressed that Natsu came up with a quick excuse. but just like most of Natsu's plan they were ruined.

'' shut up Happy you're so annoying why couldn't you stay with Natsu's last night'' Lucy yelled as she entered the guild slamming the doors open. than happy turned around and saw natsu and flew at him with amazing speed knocking him off his feet.

''NATSUU LUCY'S BEING MEAN TO ME''. happy then started to cry anime tears. Natsu then turned his back to the guild while holding happy yelling at Lucy to be nicer to happy but turning around was the worst mistake he made.

'' NATSU WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CUT'S FROM'' Gray yelled as he saw all the scratches on his back but then gray realized that if happy was at Lucy's and Mira never cam home that meant the bite mark the scratches cam from Mira.

''YOU AND MIRA HAD SEX!'' as gray yelled this everyone looked at Mira and Natsu. but Natsu was soon pumbled to the ground by elfman for violating his sister.

''DEFLOWEING A MAN'S SISTER IS NOT MANLY NATSU!''. as elfman continued to beat Natsu into the ground but what everyone didn't see was that Joe and Erza were laughing while holding each other trying not to cry there eye's out at what was being done to Natsu.  
'' OH MY GOD I CANT STOP LAUGHING HAHAHAHAHA''. Joe started to laugh as he hugged Erza as she to laughed while hunging him.

''I CAN'T STOP EITHER''. Erza then looked up at the same time as joe as she stared at his black space like eyes as he stared into her brown orbs.

they started to lean their head closer but they were interrupted by the master as he coughed right next to them separating them from each other as they both whistled and looked away from each other.

''well now that's done everyone settle down i have some news''. when Makarov said this everyone became quiet and looked at him even Elfman stopped beating natsu to hear what the master wanted to say.

''the magic counsel has asked for our help so we are going to aid them i am sending a few of you to deathly hollows''. everyone started to get chill's down their back by the name deathly hollows it was known for the most deaths that accrued there and in the world.

''the wizards going are Earz,Gray,Natsu,Lucy and by request from Gildarts our newest member Joe''. the guild looked at joe as he was shocked to.

''wait what do you mean new member no one asked me''

''well here's the problem my boy we forcing you to by Gildarts request''. Makarov then pulled out the guild stamper and pulled his shirt over his head and planted the guild mark on his back.

'' what stop god dang it well I guess wondering for year's has gotten boring fine ill join''.

''Alright then you all can leave this afternoon understood'' as Makarov told them what they had to do on the mission and they went off.

somewhere in deathly hollows

''hey master did you here whose coming''. a strange man who was skinny and tall with brown hair wearing a trench coat.

''yes i have sid but im not interested in those four im interested in the new member they have he could be the one Carrie told my father and his village to kill.'' the man then smirked as he looked at the five mages walking to the train station looking at gray and natsu fight while lucy try's to calm them down then Erza comes and knocks them out as Joe watches in amazement how the four are.

'' I shall kill the demon that ruined my families village and killed my wife the death child must be slain''.

there's chapter 4 sorry it took so long i really didint know how to start this and kno how to do a lemon so i took sometime to read others and try to get a fell of it let me know how i did and also i want to know if i should put a chapter just about Zereff and what he has done if i get enough feedback the story will be longer with a new character to the story before i said goodbye i like to say thanks to ValinNight you story the date helped along with Natsu and the faries which was my favorite lemon series made. also thanks to treeofsakuras for the advice im not the best with grammer ill try to improve as i continue the story. at that is all so.

P.S. i would have uploaded this last night but my internet was not working last night so yeah but her it is good night


	5. Chapter 5 train,nightmare & confessions

i do not own fairy tail or any of he characters used just the oc's

chapter 5 train a Nightmare and planed confessions

'' so are you two idiots done fighting or do i have to punish you again''. as Erza said this both Natsu and gray wrapped an arm around each other.

AYE! both Natsu and Gray yelled as luvy couldn't believe how Natsu and Gray acted like happy.

''alright we'll heres the train lets go''. at this statement Joe stopped and wondered if he heard her right.

''uh Erza did you say were aking a train''.

''yeas i did what about it you can survive can you''. as soon as Erza finished her sentence a train appeared and made joe and Natsu both puke in their mouths.

''oh great we got to deal with two motion sick wimps''. as soon as gray said that both Natsu and Joe punched gray in the face sending him into the train.

''SHUT UP YOU STRIPPER''. they both said in unison.

''Stop bickering around and board it already''. said Erza then every one followed her on the train to see gray being yelled at by the conductor for bashing throw one of the door's and not wearing cloths.

''im going to be down their, you guy's can have this cart''. said joe as he looked at the cart that all of them would be staying in for the next 10 hours.

'' why don't you want to stay with us you don't like us or something'' said gray as he unknowingly started to take his cloths off.

'' fine how about this in five hour's ill come back here and spend the rest of the time with you guy's deal''. as joe finished this everyone nodded then he took his leave to the other cart.

''ahhh finnaly i place i can lie down uhh so comfy''. joe then drifted into a deep sleep.

**In joe's dream**  
**dream**

**'' here you go son you and ultear go out and play'' Ul then gave joe a smile as he took ultear's hand.**

**''hey big brother do you mind teaching me magic some time''. ultear then turned to her brother as he was making an ice figure for her made of his magic.**

**''Im sorry sis mom would have to teach you i cant's alright''.**

**''alright hey look dad's back''. as ultear said this Joe turned around to see his father hugging Ul.**

**'' well look how big you got while I was away you'll be soon taller than your mom ultear''.as zeref said this ultear started to giggle from her father's affection.**

**''well you have been gone for a year now dad''. said joe as he walked up to his father who couldnt believe his eye's.**

**'' well you sure have grown haven't you son hey I got a surprise for you go to the house alright''.**

**joe then proceeded to the house. as he walked up he was wondering what kind of surprise his father had for him he always knew that his father was a secretive man but when he did surprises they were thoughtful and sincere. as he entered the house he saw a box sitting on the table. as he walked up to it there was a note.**

**happy birthday son i know ive been gone for a year but i never stopped thinking about you.**

**as joe finished reading the note he opened the box to see a necklace in it. as he was about to open it his father walked in.**

**''It's exactly like your mother's''. joe then jumped at his father's words as he was not known of his presents. joe then turned around to face his dad.**

**'' do you mea...''. joe was then cut off by his father.**

**''Yes your real mother she had the same necklace like that with a picture of us in it''.**

**joe then opened the necklace to see a picture of his mom holding him on the left side and a picture of his father on the right. he then closed the necklace as he stared at his father with tears starting to run down his face.**

**'' tha.. thank you for the gift dad i'll cherish it forever''. as he said this his father walked up to him and embraced him in a hug. joe then returned the action of his father with a hug back.**

**''Remember son even if im not with you ill always be by your side as long as you keep that necklace ok''. zeref then pushed his son back a bit to look into his black eye's.**

**''alright dad just don't leave me by myself I don't want to fight the world alone''. as joe looked up at his father as he could see him smiling at his words**

**''son we all have to face the world one day and hope that we have loyle friends to back us up''.**

**''you mean like a guild mom used to be in''. Joe's eyes soon got life in them as his enthusiasm was making his father laugh.**

**''yes my boy like Ul used to be in so why don't we go and see if Ul and ultear need any help with the groceries'' at this statement joe turned with his father to face the door. but as they were walking at the door everything went black.**

**''wha..whats going on dad mom ultear where are you''. Joe started to get scared as he couldn't find his family but as he turned around there was a man standing six feet tall that had a robe cover his body but you could see his eyes that were red like lava and a smile that sent shiver's down your spine.**

**''who..who are you what do you want''. as joe said this the creappy figure got closer to joe as he began to speak**

**''I am you your destiny the holder of the darkness the slayer of light''. at these words joe couldnt believe what he was hearing he never wanted to be the slayer of light he always made poems about the light beating the dark.**

**''NO YOUR LYING THE LIGHT WILL ALWAY'S PREVALE!'' joe was now screaming at the figure.**

**the figure then grabbed his hand as he rubbed his hands against his and started to speak an ancient language that summoned a seal over his hands.**

**''what are you doing get off me''. his hand started to burn as he fell to his knees in pain the figure just looked at him before he said his last words**

**'' child of the dark you are cursed to be the end of the light but if you can fight the dark you will be its savior but only if you can control the darkness inside you''. the figure then disappeared as a voice was heard.**

**''do not listen to him child take the darkness inside of you set it free let it conquer this pathetic world''.**

**''no i wont let it out i love this world and everything in it''.**

**''foolish child there is nothing to love here all you do is murder lie cheat and steal tell me what world is like this''. as the voiced raised its own voice a little do to Joe not giving in.**

**'' not everything has to be perfect just leave me alone''. Joe then felt a pain in his head as he grabbed it from the pain it was giving off.**

**'' YOU FOLISH CHILD I WILL NOT LEAVE AND IF I HAVE TO I WILL MAKE YOU COME TO THE DARKNESS RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT''**

**joe's head started to hurt more as the voice started to enter his head and fill it with lies and make him look at pictures of people killing raping and murdering.**

**'' NO STOP IT PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHH!''**

**''YOU WONT EVER WAKE UP UNLESS YOU JOIN THE DARKNESS! as the dark voice said this he gave out a evil laugh.**

back at the cart with natsu Lucy erza and gray

''How long has it been since we arrived on this bus'' Lucy said as she looked at natsu who was actually sleeping instead of being sick.

''how did he even find time to sleep while riding this train'' Lucy thought as she glanced over to Erza as she was tapping her foot in annoyance.

''what's wrong Erza''

''nothing it's just been over five hour's and he has not come back yet''.

''well if your worried about him then why don't you go check then''. said gray as he took his eyes' of the window.

'' i think that's what I'll do'' Erza then got up and left the cart leaving a sleeping Natsu with a stunned Lucy and gray.

at joe's cart

Erza walked in to see joe still sleeping so she decided to ait untill he woke up to see if he'll join them in their cart. as she watched joe sleep she could see a smile on his face but what caught her eye was his glove for some reason it was giving of a bright light.

but then it grew dark and had a black aura around it she then looked at joe's face as he now had a frown on it. he then started to move around. Erza then thought he was having a nightmare at went to wake him up. but when she touched him he woke up and pushed Erza to the wall while holding her hands above her head.

''j..joe what are you doing''. as Erza tried to get her sense's together of what just happened.

''im sorry i was having a bad nightmare please forgive me''. joe then looked into Erza's eyes as she looked back in to his.

'' oh just take him now he wouldn't mind I mean come on he can be all your's''. ''no i cant but oh fuck it''. Erza tried to resist herself from making a mistake but these feelings she had for joe were tearing her apart

'' i will be coming with you in a minu...''. but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by Erza who kissed him.

'' just shut up and let me enjoy this for the next hour understood''.

joe could not believe what he was hearing from Erza. she was telling what to do and yet he liked what was happening but did not want it to go further then just kissing.

''Erza I don't think i can go though with thi..'' he was then pushed down by Erza as he landed on his back Erza then straddled him as she bent down to kiss him again. as she began the kiss she started to grind on joe which made him groan and made his mouth open a bit to where Erza slipped her tounge in his mouth and started to explore it.

joe didn't know what to do because he like what was happening but wanted to stop Erza from making a mistake she would regret but slowly as Erza was turning him on he could fell the beast inside him want to go further and have sex with Erza. he then pushed her back so he could breathe.

''Erza listen I don't want you to regret anything you do so can we stop''. as joe said this Erza smacked him over his head.

''listen I have to deal with a two morons all day every mission for years and to let alone have two cry baby's with them and i always take care of the guild I cant relive my stress and when you kissed me on my check you left me there confused for right know your my stress reliever for when i get stressed alright now shut up and get ready''.

Erza then pushed her lips against joe's as they started to make out. joe didn't know what to do so he went with what Erza was doing and grabbed her by the waist to make their kiss go deeper. after a while Erza started to requip to her bra and underwear. she was wearing a red bra that matched her underwear and her underwear that had frilly lines on it.

'' know you going to be a good stress reliever or a bad one''. as Erza said this she started to rub her hands all over joe's body exploring as if it was an unexplored temple. she then started to take of his shirt as he proceeded to take of her bra as their lip's interlocked again.

joe then licked her bottom lip for access which Erza freely granted. joe then shot his tounge in Erza's mouth exploring every inch of each corner of her mouth. then Erza took her tounge and started to battle joe's. they were in a fierce battle but joe was determin to win so he groped both of Erza's breast's and started to massage them. Erza then gasped at the act as now joe was exploring her mouth again.

joe then stopped rubbing her breast's which caused a sigh of disappointment for Erza but then replaced with a moan as joe started to suck on her left breast as he played with her right. he continued these actions for a while receiving many moans from the mighty Titania. joe then started to give little love bite on the areola which sent Erza into more heavy moans. joe then started to pull the left areola as he bit the right.

which then caused Erza's breast's to squirt out a white milky substance in joe's mouth. he then drank the substance and thought that it taste good so he latched back on to Erza's left brest this time as he groped Erza's right breast. he continued this action until he bit and tugged both areola's which caused Erza to squirt her milky substance again. joe then drank the amount in his mouth satisfied at his job.

Erza then surprised joe by pushing him on his back again and crouched down to his pants where there was a bulge that looked like it was going to tear right through his pants.

''well look's like someone is excited to see me aren't they'' said Erza in a sultry joe gulped and was now more turned on at Erza's word's as she pulled down his pants and his boxer's to show his massive member. Erza was taken back a bit as when she released it she could smell the musky sent on it but wanted it so bad. she then grabbed his member and slowly started to move her hand up and down on his member. were joe let out little groans from time to time.

''Erza it feels so good''. as joe said this Erza was happy at what she was doing to her new team member. she then started to lick the head oh his member as she watched joe who was helpless from Erza's pleasure she was giving him. his hands soon got behide Erza's head as he mad her put her mouth on his cock as he guided it up and down his member. Erza was taken back at first but then liked how joe controlled her movement's so she took mental not next time if they had sex she would know how joe would like his blow jobs.

after a while joe started to push his member to the back of Erza's thorught causing her to gag as he shoved all his length down her throught. Erza couldn't believe joe's action's as he started to man handle her but she liked it just as much so she never obliged to it. joe then could fell he was about to cum.

''Erza im about to cum'' as Erza heard this she started to hum o joe's member which sent him over the edge as he quickened his pace of moving her head and cumed in her mouth. Erza tried to swallow as much as she can but couldn't from the amount he released.

'' well that's 1-1 know'' Erza grew a grin at her saying but was then picked up and put on joe's shoulder's as her back was now up against the wall.

''the game's not over yet''. joe then slowly rubbed his fingers up and down Erza's panties line as he continued this transition for a while he could see Erza getting wetter by the second but kept teasing her as he then started to graze Erza's sex by licking the underwear protecting it.

'' yo..you te.. tease'' said Erza between breath's as she could not breath due to the amount of pleasure she was receiving from joe. as joe heard these words he decided to let Erza have what she wanted so he ripped her underwear of her as he then started to lick her sex. which sent out a load moan by Erza who was now drowning in ecstasy. as joe was eating her out he started to play with her breast's he then started to pull and tug each one as Erza kept on giving loudful moan's

as joe continued to eat her out Erza could fill she was about to cum but she didn't want the pleasure to stop but wanted more. so before she knew it she put her hands on joe's head and pulled it in her sex for more pleasure. joe then started to suck and lick on her clit as it was sending her over the edge.

''Jo..joe im... ab..anout to..cu...cum''. Erza could bearly finish her sentence as she could bearly breath from the pleasure she received. as joe heard this he started to dart his tounge in and out of Erza's sex which wasd driving her more insane as she could barley hold out any longer. joe then gave a pull on both her areolas and gave a love bite on her clit to send her into to an orgasm like no other and at the same time her breasts squirted out their milky substance.

as joe was finishing cleaning Erza's sex he could taste something that he remembered dearly as if it was his favorite dessert. he then relized that Erza tasted like strawberry cake and he wanted more of it. he then took Erza who was still recovering from her orgasm and lowered her down so he could align his member with her sex. he then looked at her for permission. she then nodded to him as he slowly entered her.

''ehhh so tight''. as joe said this Erza was pleased to know that her sex was sending pleasure's to joe. joe then reached her barrier as he looked at her again to know if she was ready. she nodded again to which joe thrusted upwards to break her barrier she then started to claw into joe's shoulder's from the pain she recived. they stood there for a while as joe was waiting for Erza to take in his size.

''im going to start moving alright''. Erza couldn't say anything as she was at lost for words all she did was not. joe then slowly started to thrust up into Erza as he did this he kissed Erza to try to make her forget about the pain. as Erza was kissed by joe she could feel the pain going away as she was now losing herself to her woman needs. she then grassed the bottom of his lip to allow her entrance which he did.

she then started to explore every corner of his mouth but then joe moved back to give them some air to only be pulled back into a passionate kiss this time. Erza was enjoying the moment but wanted more pleasure.

''uhh joe it feels so good please go faster''. when joe heard this he was surprised because this let alone was his first time especially with a woman as beautiful and strong like Erza but he liked how she was begging for him to go faster.

'' im sorry what was that Titania you want me to stop''. he then started to pull out of her sex as he grazed the tip of his member up and down her sex. when joe did this Erza's mind started going crazy she wanted joe's member back in her but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction he wanted.

'' come on Erza you know you want it'' said joe in a comforting voice as he then rubbed his thumb on her clit. though Erza could only take so much before she gave in. after a while Erza couldn't take any longer she wanted joe back inside of her.

''i said it fells good so.. so...''. Erza wanted to say it but thought she fell dirty saying it.

''well i guess you don't want i..'' but before joe could finish his sentence Erza stopped him in his track as she yelled to him the words he wanted to her.

'' FUCK ME PLEASE FOR THE LOVE Of GOD TAKE ME AND MAKE ME YOUR'S!''. Erza could not believe what she had said but was happy because joe then did as she said. joe then started to pick up the speed as he was thrusting inside of her hitting her womb as fast and as hard as he can. Erza was now drowning in ecstasy as joe's member was sending her in a frenzy. she could not help but like what joe was doing to her. she then could feel herself ready to cum.

''joe im about to cum'' as joe heard this he could feel himself ready to give to.

''so am i Erza''. joe then couldnt hold it any loner as he cumed in Erza. as he did this Erza could feel a warm substance fill her then the heat from the cum sent her over the edge and made her orgasm.

''JOEEEEEEEEE!''.  
ERZAAAAAAAA!''.

they both fell to the ground exusted from the act of sex joe then grew a smile on his face as he looked at Erza.

'' so how was it did it work out like you wanted it to''. said joe between pants

'' yes but there is still a lot of stress to get rid of so prepare yourself ag... before Erza could finish her sentence she was stopped by a kiss from joe.

''well im already prepared''. Erza then looked down to see that his member was already hard she then smiled as she looked at his grinning face.

''so what are you waiting for get started''. and with that said they started their sexpoloza on the train to'' relive'' stress.

back with Natsu Lucy and Gray

''uhhhh what is taking Erza so long it's been two hour's already'' thought Lucy as she looked at Natsu but then was taken back when the bus stopped. then a voice came on the speakers.

''sorry for this interruption folks there seems to be a problem with the engine well be moving shortly''. the man then got off the speaker to see what the problem was.

Lucy then turned to Natsu so she could wake him up because it was the only chance to she was going to get to ask Natsu on where him and Mira stand now. she then started to shake Natsu as he awoke.

'' what do you want luce''. said Natsu in a tired tone as he rubbed his eye's

'' Natsu I want to know are you and Mira going out''. Natsu was startled at first but then also thought if him a Mira were dating or not.

'' i actually don't know''.'' ''i really don't feel comfortable talking about this Lucy''. gray then heard this and decided to put his rivalry with Natsu away for one day.

'' Lucy go find Erza I need to talk to Natsu alone'' Lucy could sense that Gray was being serious the way his voice sounded so she got up and left to look for joe and Erza.

after Lucy left Gray turned to Natsu and gave him a nod to let him speak.

''well I don't know man i mean she's nice sweet beautiful but''.

''but what'' gray asked confused by what was stopping him going out with Mira

''it's lissana I don't know how she would react to me dating her sister I mean after all she does like me''.

gray then stopped for a moment to find a way to make Natsu confess to Mira even though he my be his rival he still thinks as Natsu as a friend.

'' how about this let make a deal you beat me in rock paper scissor shoot then ill confess my love for juvia however if I win you have to confess your love for Mira we have a deal''.

''youer so on''. gray smiled at his reaction cause he new Natsu wouldn't walk away from challenge especially from him.

''rock paper scissor shoot'' they both said in unison as their hands flew down reveling Natsu had scissors and gray had rock.

''Shit looks like I have to tell Mira no...'' Natsu didn't finish his sentence as the train started moving again.

''uhhh your pathetic here'' gray then took of the jacket he wore and put it underneath Natsu's head.

''now go to sleep you need the energy for the job tomorrow''. with that said gray and Natsu both fell asleep.

in the train hallway where joe's cart is located

''where is his cart at ummmm there it is''. lucy then opened the door to see Erza being bent in half as he legs were pointed straight up in the air as she was hanging to joe by the neck.

'' UHHHH GOD THAT FEEL'S SO GO... LUCY THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOK'S LIKE!. joe then stopped to turn around and see Lucy watching them.

''thi...this is ummm... it's all her fault''. joe the pointed at Erza who then slapped joe on the back of the head then turned back to Lucy.

''Lucy could you ummm let us finish this real quick will be there soon alright''. Lucy couldn't say anything she just nodded and turned away and walked down the corridor.

she then entered their cart to see gray and Natsu asleep but what caught her eye was that Natsu was sleeping on grays jacket. she came to the idea gray was stripping and Natsu found it and used it as a pillow. she then sat down and knew she had to keep quiet about joe and Erza.

''you do relize no one can know about this understood''. said Erza as she requiped into her heartz kruz armour

'' yeah what ever you say so will be doing it again Thursday and Friday'' said joe as he fixed his hood and buckled his pants.

''possibly Saturday remember were not dating this is just a fling alright oh also I love you''.

''I know it isn't love you to red''. ''wait she just said this isn't a relationship why she say I love you why I say I love you did i just give her a nickname what the fuck is going on''. thought

''come on let's go'' Erza then grabbed joe's hand as they walked into the cart with the other's. Lucy then stared at them from what she was seeing joe and Erza were holding hand's

'' are you to going out now'' Lucy asked at the affection the two were giving each other.

'' no why would you say that''. ''oh hey Jojo can I lay on you shoulder''. said Erza with sweet innocent voice as she talked to joe.

''yeah go ahead my little red raiding hood''.''anyway's yeah were not dating it was just a fling alright also goodnight''. with that said joe went to sleep with Erza sleeping on his shoulder. but left a stunned Lucy sitting there.

''did they just give each other cute nicknames and yet there not a couple oh god what the hell is going on''. thought Lucy as she fell asleep for the rest of the ride.

somewhere dark

''NO! where did he go i was so close to revel his true power''.

''im afraid it must be the red-head my master''

''ahhh I see sid she most be the one to keep him from returning to the dark i guess ill have to kill her to muwahhhhhhh!

that's chapter five to let you know my updates may be longer cause im starting track practice and chapter six will be a lot longer than this one so please be patient and I shall see you again and good-night.


	6. Chapter 6 fighting for something

I do not own fairy tail or any of the charcters except for the oc's

chapter 6 theres something to fight for

here we meet our hero's arriving in the town of hollowsville home of the most deadly place in all of fiore for only one person has come from the deathly hollows and survived.

"I AM ALIVE." shouted natsu as he jumped of the train and continued to kiss the ground. the others the started to get of the train behide him and all sweetdroped at his reaction for every time they get off a train.

''Hey flame head would you stop kissing the ground your looking like a pathetic man.'' as gray said this Natsu jumped up and punched gray in the jaw sending him flying into some luggage.

"well why don't you go find you some cloths you stripper.'' as Natsu said this he turned around heading to the hotel leaving everyone else at the train and frantic gray looking for his cloths. but then gray stoped and looked at joe who had no signs of motion sickness when he saw him.

"hey Joe why didn't you have any motion sickness on the train i remember you almost throwing up when you saw the dame thing." as gray said this Joe was stopped in his track and had to come up with an excuse.

"Well you see i have been working on my motion sickness for years unlike Natsu who was lets say traped for seven yers along with you guys so i have more of a durability to it." he then gave gray a grin and started to walk foward. gray could tell he was not telling the full truth but he just shruged it off and turned around and walked to the hotel as well.

lucy the was going to walk with gray until Erza stoped her in her track freezing her as she thought she might die since the guys are gone.

''Lucy" said Erza. '' we need to have a little discussion about what you saw last night.'' "i want to let you know if anyone finds out what happened on that train i will find your dirty novels and tell the whole guild about you obsession with you know what and you know who.'' as erza said this she gave a deathly glare to lucy who just nodded in response to erza's statement. "well that's good so lets hurry up then don't want to be the last ones there.'' Erza and lucy then walked to the hotel meeting everyone else.

"Alright well what d you guys want to do before we go check out this forest.'' asked gray as he unknowingly started to strip. receving glares from mothers and shocked faces of the townspeople.

'' well you could put your cloths on you ice brain and knowing Natsu he wants to eat lucy will probably want to read some books and Erza she'll just look for Armour.'' as joe said this everyone was surprised he knew so much about them.

"wow joe how did you know what we wanted to do we didn't even talk about that stuff with you" asked lucy.

" well before i left i wanted to know more about you guys so they told me to talk to mira since she's the so called all knowing one and she told me everything about you guys and what you like to do."

"well thats good what are you wanting to do Joe" asked Erza. she then looked at joe and saw his eyes she could see that he wanted to finish this job and go home but there was more she could see the sadness in his eyes and then saw him grin that she new was fake.

'' well actually you guys can do what you want im going to look around for a while have fun.'' he then walked away from the trio down the street.

" well im going after him i be back alright" said Erza as she started walking down the road joe was going.

" so gray, Natsu you guys wana go get something to eat and check out the bookstore.'' asked lucy as she turned around to gray and Natsu.

"Sure why not i mean what else better do he have to do." the trio then walked down the road to the nearest restaurant.

Erza continued to follow joe until she saw him turn a corner in the ally way. she knew she shouldn't be spying on him but she wasn't sure way joe was depressed. she then snuck around corner of the ally and saw joe on one knee and gasping for air.

''DAMIT! why... why do i have to live with this as soon as i find him he's going to pay and that monster of his to.'' joe then looked up to the sky to the sun coming out and birds flying over he then drifted off into a day dream remembering that time he claimed a mountain and saw the beautiful forest and the animal's roaming everywhere and how at peace he was he then saw his two mothers and ultear all at once and smiled. " no matter what good or evil ill always still love you guys."

Erza the looked at joes hand as it started to glow a bright light but then disappeared. she then walked up to joe by placing a hand on his shoulder scaring him for a brief second but then giving her a warm smile.

" you want to get something to eat" ask Erza as she helped joe of the ground

'' sure i have nothing better to do till we get started on the job.'' they the proceeded to walk to a restaurant at sat down.

'' Hi may i take your order.'' asked the waitress as she approached Erza and joe

'' ill have a steak and two shots.'' Erza then looked at joe and thought he was insane but thought he did beat cana in a drinking contest so she shouldn't be surprised he ordered alcohol.

''And what do you want for dessert.''

''ill take two strawberry cheesecake.'' ''oh Erza what do yo... um Erza you there .'' joe waved his hands in front of Erza's face to bring her back into this world. the reason why she was out of it was because she has not met anyone who also ate strawberry cheesecake. she had Lucy and Gray try it once but both regretted it after they spit it out Erza the punished them foe defiling the cake.

''Oh im sorry i was just shocked that you like strawberry cheesecake.'' Erza then put her hand on her chin as she was interested in why joe liked the same cake she did.

''why I've like it ever since i was little and i order it with every meal i have so im guessing from what i heard from mira your a strawberry cheesecake fanatic.'' joe then got interrupted by the waitress as she brought them their orders.

''here you guys go.'' the waitress then handed Joe his steak, two shots and his two strawberry cheesecakes and then handed Erza a piece of strawberry cake which shocked her. but before she could ask jo a question she got cut of from him.

'' like i said mira told me you were obssesed with it so i ordered you one when you were dazed out.''

'' well thank you.'' they then began to eat theier food for a while there was silence but Erza decided to ask joe a question

'' so joe before you found me an led me to fairytail and met jellal who were you looking for.'' at this question joe stoped eating his cake and set his fork down and grabed the two shots of alcohol and chuged them down. Erza looked into his eyes and saw mor sadness but also hope of finding what he was looking for.

'' well before i met jellal and you i found a girl not even one when i passed by and adopted her and took care of her then i gave her to someone to take care of her just hope she's still alive.''

'' oh i see what was her name.''

'' her name was...'' before he could finish Gray,lucy and Natsu interupted him and started to shout

'' guys we need to head to the deathly hollows now we have the man were looking for.'' yelled Natsu. they then started to run to the forest but what they didn't know was the man they were chasing was leading them into a trap that they weren't expecting. After a while joe was getting suspicious as they were following this man for a while and finally relized what was happening.

'' every on stop runni...'' before he could finish he's sentence an explosion tossed everyone into trees.

'' damit'' said joe as he started to get up but before he could a foot was smashed right into his face and sent him fying depper in the woods.

''FUCK that hurt!'' as he got up he heard the sound branches breaking and turned around to see a man standing there staring at him. '' what the hell do you want.'' growled joe as he looked at the man.

'' im here to kill the death child and take his powers for my own now that i have you all i have to do is unleash your inner darkness.'' he then lunged himself at joe and shot out several beams of black rays, joe then proceed to doge each one but not noticing how close the man got and the punched him in the face sending him back a few feet.

''well i see your good at this.'' joe then smiled as he looked the man directly in his eyes. ''but im better he then lunged at the man.

with lucy and gray

''uhhh gray what happened.'' asked lucy as she got up but gray never answered bu as she loked up she saw gray fighting a man who was fast and had two swords and he had gray on the ropes.

'' so this is the best an ice wizard from fairy tail can do come on show me what you got.'' at that statement Gray was about to punch him but then the mysterious man was hit by a big fist sending him flying but as he got up he saw a cow and a girl holding a key.

'' i see so there's two of you now well let me introduce myself my name is sid... sid vasgril''. sid then gave a evil smile to Gray and lucy. lucy then relized where she hered that name before.

"gray we have to be careful i remember hearing about him he is Sid vasgril he's kwon for the council slaughter masacare.'' as lucy said this grays eye's shot wide open he then turned to lucy to see she was not joking.

''you mean he's the man who killed 500 councilmen and wizard saint.'' gray then looked at lucy's face and could tell she was being serious.

''well well well im actually pleased to know that you know me so are you prepared to die.'' he then gave a look at gray and lucy and they could not see any emotion the man's face .

'' hey lucy i have a plan listen i want you to summon turous and archaterious keep tourous neer you and make archetarious shot arrows at sid got it.'' lucy then gave a nod and then gray turned around at sid.

'' alright you sick piece of shit let's fight.'' '' ice make scythe.'' gray then had two ice scythe on each of his arms he then lunged at sid and swung his arms at him swingig each one up down and side t side. but gray was not landing a single hit as sid was swift enough to dodge each blow but then he could sense an object flying at him which he then swung his sword upward spliting an arrow i half. but then he was sliced on his chest and then puched in the face. gray continued the onslaught of attacks until his ice scyths ran out. '' Ice make cano.'' he then shout an ice ball at sid which hit him dead on sending him flying right to tourous who then swung his axe hitting sid in the side.

'' why to go luc..'' gray wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt sharp pains in his body and felt his body not being able to move. '' why cant i fucking move.'' thought but then looked up at sid was was laughing manically.

'' well thank you for the fun but know your paralyized so now im going to shove my sword down your throught and rip out you or...'' before sid could finish his was punched by a firey fist. '' well if it is not the one and only brother of the death child have you come to save hi...'' once again before he could finish his sentence he was caught off by a fire ball. ''damit...'' hissed sid

''I dont know what you're intentions are on hurting my friends nut let me get this straight you think you hurt my friends but what you're actually doing is hurting my family.'' Natsu then had flames grow around him and intensifying heat hitting sid. '' now your trying to kill my brother im going to make you feel pain like never before.'' Natsu then ran to sid and started throwing fiery fists at sid punching every inch of him. '' FIRE DRAGONS ROAR! Natsu then sent a Fire breath attack at sid which covered his entire body. sid the stared blankly at Natsu before he fell to the ground.

''way to go flame head way to whop his ass.'' said gray as he was slowly trying to get up

''hey have you guys seen joe or Erza anywhere.'' at this statement they all froze scared something might have happened to them. '' lets hurry and find them.

somewhere in the forest

'' tell me why are you here are you trying to destroy the world if you know what i know then you know that right.'' ''tell me why why would you want this.'' shouted joe as he looked at the man in front of him.

'' you want to know then.'' joe just stared at the man. '' fine ill tell you i was a kid who once lived in a village every day was a wonderful day but then one day i lost everything i have my mother my father my sister al... all bcause of you... you bastered.'' he then showed joe a necklace that looked exactly like his. joe then looked at his own necklace. '' now let me end your life like your mother wanted me to.'' the man then looked at joe.

'' how do you know my mother tell me.'' joe was now getting mad as he heard the man talk about his mom.

''well lets see when your mother was killed by your father she told my adoptive father to kill the child she gave birth to before he's inner darkness but as we know if we unleash that darkness we can use it for our own use, so let me introduce myself i am jared voltivic now prepare to die death child.'' jared then leaped twords joe with his fist cocked back but then was blocked by joe who then throw a fist right to jareds face but his was blocked they continued throwing punches at each other but weren't landing a single hit. they continued to throw punches until joe grabbed the mans wrist and kicked him in the stomach and sent him moving a few feet. ''ICE MAKE FLOOR!'' ice then formed around joe's feet he then moved his hands sending pillars of ice to jared. as he continued to dodge the pillars of ice he saw a huge wall of ice in front of him but then disappered and was know behide.

joe could not believe what he was seeing the man just appeared out of nowhere behide him. the man the pulled up a sword from nowhere and swung at joe that hit him in the sides. jared continued to swing he's sword at joe trying to hit him. joe then turned his arms into ice to block the sword slashes. he continued to block the attacks the countered it with his own. '' Ice dragons Fang.'' he then sent his fist downwards to jareds face sending him to the ground but then he quickly as if the hit didn't affect him pulled another sword and swung up cutting Joe's chest. he then grabbed jareed and gave out a breath attack that sent jared flying back. joe then saw Erza come out of nowhere.

Erza then saw joe but when she looked at the other man a sword was closing in on her she then closed her eyes waiting for the worse but it never came. she then opened her eyes to see joe staring at her. joe then coughed up blood that then landed on Erza's Armour. ''J... Joe.'' said Erza. '' well ain't this great looks like my destiny will end here, it was nice knowing yo...'' joe then fell on the ground as Erza caught him. '' joe no wake up please no.'' said Erza as tears were now about to fall from her face.

''well at lest that monster is dead now my village can live in peace.'' as the man began to walk away he felt a surge of power. he then quickly turned around to look at Erza and joe. what he saw was Erza's face in shock as he saw joe get up from the puddle of blood. wh...what kind of monster are you.'' yelled jared.

''** I am the darkness that wakes when it is night i am the fear you all feel when hope is lost, i am death when the reaper is away, i am the beginning of life...**'' said joe in a voice that sent shivers up jared's spine scarring him as well. he then walked closer to jared and picked him up by his collar. as he looked closer he could see the stab wound he put on joe was healing by itself. Erza looked at joe and saw that he had no sense of emotion no life just lifeless she was sad because when she looked at joe she could see that he was happy no matter what happened to him but what scared her was the immense power that he gave off she remembered that this power felt like. it was the same as when Natsu ate ethieron and when jellal gave him he's power.

''**I am also the end of it you were judged when i saw you.'**' joe then gave a evil smile as he chuckled as he looked at jared. jared then was thrown to a tree but before he was thrown he felt a enormouse amount of energy. '' **you will die tonight now time to remove this glove**.'' but before he could remove the club he sensed a sword coming at him and dodge it and punched jared in the face knocking him out.''** thats it im going to kill you with this glove on then i guess you wanted a slow and painful one**.'' joe then started to gather up power to finish jared of but heard someone yell he turned around to see Erza staring at him with teary eye's. ''**what do you want girl**'' said Natsu as his words hurt Erza.

''j..joe this is not you please sto..'' before she could finish joe yelled at her stoping her in her tracks. '' **shut your mouth you dont know me and you never will cause after im done with him im going for that piece of shit that i call a father then the world HAHAHAHAHA!**.'' joe then turned around and covered his fists in a dark ball his body then was surrounded by a black Aura. he then raised his fist in the air but before he could throw the final punch he felt someone on him. he looked down to see Erza hugging him.

'' **what are you doin...**'' before he could finish his sentence Erza cut him off.

''please joe please stop this is not you i may have not known you long but i can tell that your happy person you've always been happy, please if you think someone is going to leave you their not your part of our family will never leave you even if you leave us and comeback we'll treat you the same no matter what so please don't leave Natsu, ultear, gray, lucy, and especially me i.. i don't know what ill do without you dont leave me like you did in the woods when we were little please dont leave.'' Erza then hugged joe harder as tears started to run down her face.

''**E**...Erza i wont... leave you never again... or the guild.'' joe then turned around to hug Erza back but then they both heard some movement and new who it was. Erza then punched joe in the face sending him flying into a tree knocking him out. then Natsu and the others appered looking at the destruction around them and then looked at Erza as she went to pick up joe.

''alright guys lets get back to the hotel and send these men to the rune knights.'' with that said they walked out of the forest and went to the hotel the rest of the night.

At the hotel

'' WHAT.'' yelled joe as he's voice could be heard through the hotel.''

''you punch me in the face cause it was a normal reflex you were hunging me that makes no sense.'' joe then crossed his arms and huffed at Erza.

''oh come on i said im sorry can you ever forgive.'' said Erza as she tried fro her first tim using the puppy eye's trick but failed miserably.

''no i wont ever forgive you.'' huffed joe as he turned around not facing Erza.

''fine then please pinish me for acting so rudely.'' Erza then bowed her head in accaptence that joe would punish her. joe then head a thought in his head. he then grabed Erza by the hands and pushed her down on his bed. ''j...'' she couldent finish her sentence ofs as joe began to talk.

'' im going to punish you and your going to like it.'' growled joe as he mad Erza blush.

joe then kissed Erza after a while he grazed his tongue on her bottom lip to allow access she then opened her mouth enough for joe to slip his tongue in he then explored every corner of his mouth they continued to do this until both were out of breath. joe then started to kiss Erza on her neck. which made her moan loud do to the pleasure it was giving her. joe then ripped her Armour off and tore her bra with it as well and started groping her left Brest. Erza then began to moan even louder she could now feel herself getting wetter by the second. joe then took he's left hand down and started to rub Erza's crotch.

''uhhh.. joe i want more please.'' begged Erza as she loved the way joe was pleasing her she never wanted it to stop. but then joe got up and started to get under the covers shocking Erza and making her made for the state she just left him in. '' what are you doing.'' asked Erza as she was now mad.

''going to sleep i gave you your first punishment now be quiet you have more coming in the next three days remember.'' joe then gave Erza a grin before he fell back to sleep. Erza began to think of what he meant and she realized that tomorrow was..

''shit.'' she then looked at joe and smiled then got underneath the sheets and unknowingly cuddled with joe and she never wanting to leave his side.

Hey Guy's the Trusted one here sorry for the late update i got into a game called Dark souls 2 and with that and track it really didn't help but as long as this chapter got out that's all that matter's oh and im not the best and fighting scenes so bear with me and ill read some more fan fics to see if i cant make it a little better also prepare for the next chapter cause it's going to be a lemony chapter ;) i am the Trusted one and good night.


End file.
